


Thrall

by heeroluva



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Mind Control, ToT: Monster Mash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Khadgar has a secret.





	Thrall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/gifts).



Rounding the corner, Lothar almost runs into Khadgar. Reaching out to prevent the collision, Lothar notes the strange stillness of Khadgar’s form and aborts the motion. Instead he drops his hand to the hilt of his sword and draws it from its scabbard, stepping back and raising it as he meets Khadgar’s glowing red eyes, not realizing his mistake. “What are you?”

The question has barely left Lothar’s mouth before he re-sheaths his sword and continues on his way, not sparing Khadgar a second glance.

It’s not until that evening when Lothar is alone in his quarters that he realizes the wrongness of that earlier encounter. Before he can reach the door, a strange wind fills his quarters, and Lothar spins, grabbing his sword from its scabbard and pointing it at Khadgar who now stands in the middle of his room. “What are you?” Lothar repeats his earlier question.

“Now, now, is that how you treat your friends? Someone might get hurt. _Put it down._ ”

There is power in that command, and Lothar can’t help but obey it, the sword falling from his fingers to clatter against the stone floor. Khadgar circles around him, and Lothar remains frozen as his heart races in his chest.

Lothar shivers and spins when Khadgar licks a stripe across the back of his neck. “What are you doing?”

“It’s been so long since I’ve eaten, and you smell marvelous. It wasn’t supposed to be you, but now that you’ve seen, well, I suppose you’ll have to do.”

“What does…” Lothar trails off as he feels like he’s falling into swirling red depth of Khadgar’s eyes. Khadgar’s teeth hadn’t always been that sharp had they?

When those teeth sink into Lothar’s neck, when Khadgar’s hand shoves its way down his pants and palms at his rapidly hardening cock, Lothar can do nothing but hold onto Khadgar’s shoulders and moan as he’s swept away by a flood of pleasure, each draw of Khadgar’s lips on his neck going straight to his cock.

In no time at all, Lothar is coming in his pants and goes boneless, but Khadgar holds him up and still does not stop drinking. It’s only when Khadgar manages to wring another orgasm out of Lothar’s sweat-drenched and oversensitive body that Khadgar pulls always, a smug smile stretching his mouth.

Swaying drunkenly, Lothar’s eyes are drawn to the red of Khadgar’s lips, and giving into temptation, he leans down to kiss him.

“You’re mine now,” Khadgar murmurs before Lothar’s mouth covers his.

Lothar eagerly returns the kiss and thinks nothing strange of that statement.


End file.
